O despertar
by Freedoom
Summary: Um reino comandado por um rei sádico, o amor entre uma tempestade de crueldade. AVISO: DARK LEMON, Afrodite&Shura, Afrodite&Máscara,Shura&Shun, Hyoga
1. Chapter 1

_** Saint Seiya não me pertence, isso é com o sr. Kurumada, apenas o deixo ainda mais perva.**_

_ *Essa fict contém cenas de Dark Lemon (estupro) se não gosta, não leia._

-Majestade-disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos segurando seu capacete prateado sujo em um dos braços, em um tom baixo e polido- os inimigos foram derrotados na área norte, todos os guerreiros da resistência foram mortos , as mulheres e crianças presas como escravas.- Ele mantinha o rosto baixo em respeito ao imperador, usava a armadura do reino, prateada e vermelha, estava banhado de sangue. Os cabelos quase violetas eram meio longos, mas se mantinham em pé, tinha o corpo forte e bem-definido, seu rosto possuía traços fortes e muito masculinos.

O rei encarava seu chefe da guarda real com seus olhos felinos. Sentado em seu pomposo trono dourado com um estofado macio de veludo, vestia uma roupa de seda pura azul marinho e prateado, o cinto era de ouro, assim como suas jóias grandes e brilhante nas mãos, pescoço e é claro, uma coroa de ouro dourado e diamantes. Os cabelos eram arrepiados e negros como a noite, levemente curtos, o que não é muito comum para um rei, seu rosto era masculino, mas não tão forte quanto o do homem à sua frente, seu corpo forte combinava com a roupa majestral, deixando-o com um ar extremamente sedudor.

-Prossiga.

-As mulheres e crianças foram levados à nossas aldeias, haviam muitas mulheres bonitas, as mais bonitas serão trazidas para vossa majestade como sempre.

O pomposo imperador deu de ombros.

-Os rapazes que não pertenciam ao exército senhor- fez uma pausa desconfortável- também serão trazidos.

-Hmf.

-Apreendemos muita comida, não era uma vila preparada para guerra, portanto não conseguimos uma grande quantidade de armamento, mas por ser uma vila agrícola, conseguimos muito arroz e cavalos saudáveis.

-Senhor!- um outro guarda entrara pelo portão principal, chamando a atenção do rei.

O chefe prontamente se levantou em guarda e encarou o invasor, e baixou a guarda quando notou que era um dos guardas de segurança do castelo.

-Majestade, perdoe-me interromper a sua reunião com Máscara da morte, mas um dos guardas do Reino de Gemini, Tremy, diz que está em nome de sua majestade Saga.

-Mande-o entrar.

Um jovem de cabelos negros entrou vestindo sua armadura dourada e ajoelhando-se de frente para o imperador, em seguida levantou o rosto e cumprimentou o chefe da guarda real.

-O que o traz aqui?-disse rispidamente.

-Meu senhor, vim pois meu imperador manda-lhe um presente.

-Hmf-disse com desdém- novamente, Saga ainda insiste em me comprar, não importa o que ele me mande, se ele quizer juntar forças comigo terá que se esforçar muito mais do que mandando todos esses presentes.

-Ah, meu senhor- disse com um sorriso malicioso- esse presente não é como outros, Meu imperador garantiu que será do seu agrado.

-O que é? Um diamante do tamanho de uma cabeça de bebê? Um palácio?

-Não senhor, ele me mandou lhe dizer que é algo único.- virou-se para trás- Tragam-no!

Ambos rei e chefe da guarda olharam curiosos algo enorme coberto por um grande tecido marrom.

Tremy descobriu a entrega com um puxão forte no tecido revelando uma enorme gaiola arredondada. Dentro dele, alguém sentado com as mãos no chão e o rosto abaixado, escorado em uma das barras da grade.

Era lindo, a pele branca como a neve e macia como o mais fino dos veludos, vestia uma túnica branca de algodão e um cinto dourado detalhado. Seus cabelos eram dourados como o ouro, longos e cacheados caíndo sobre seus ombros delicados. Mantinha os olhos abaixados, os cílios eram longos e claros, seu rosto fino e afeminado.

O rei se aproximou fascinado, o guarda não conseguia tirar os olhos da criatura.

-Quem é esse anjo caído?- perguntou surpreso.

-Um escravo de um país muito longe- sorriu Tremy- meu rei mandou buscá-lo apenas para o senhor.

-Escravo?- a criatura era para eles o mais belo ser já visto.- é um homem então?-colocou a mão no queixo- eu não conseguiria definir.

-Sim, meu senhor, é um homem, apesar de parecer uma mulher. Meu rei se apaixonou por ele também, majestade, porém preferiu entrega-lo em troca de sua aliança.

-Parece pálido e magro, está adoecido?

-Não senhor, as pessoas do norte são brancas como a neve, ele é magro pois nunca lutou, fora criado como uma mulher pelos seus, um artista. Está imóvel dessa maneira pois está sob o efeito de alguns remédios.

O imperador estava concentrado, rodiava a gaiola apenas com os olhos, cauteloso.

O guarda extremesseu, que criatura era essa que lhe causava tanto fascínio? Nem as mulheres da vila que estavam sempre à sua disposição fazia-o se sentir assim.

-Você pode ir, Tremy, vá e diga ao seu rei que eu apreciei muito o presente, e diga-o para vir me visitar em uma próxima vez, se ele quer tanto uma aliança, deveria vir pessoalmente.

-Sim senhor, com licença-disse saindo da sala seguido de seus companheiros.

-Máscara da Morte.

-Majestade?

-Leve essa gaiola à minha sala particular, quero a garantia de que ele ficará aí dentro por hora.

-Sim senhor- e retirou-se para chamar outros companheiros.

Enquanto isso o rei ficava a fitar a criatura.

-Você me entende?

Nenhuma reação, seus olhos estavam semiserrados e eram cobertos pelos cabelos.

O imperador levantou a mão e tocou as costas da criatura, a pele era realmente macia.

Passou a mão por entre as grades para tocar-lhe o queixo, levantando o rosto para poder fitá-lo. Enxergou seus olhos azuis céu e seu corpo reagiu. Era muito mais bonito do que imaginava. Mas seu olhar era perdido.

Notou os lábios vermelhos como uma rosa, e entreabertos também, respirava suavemente fazendo com que o tecido subisse e descesse pelo seu corpo. Tudo nele emitia beleza.

Os pés descalços caídos de lado, as unhas brancas e delicadas, a manta cobrindo levemente suas coxas.

Logo os guardas chegaram carregando a grande e pesada gaiola de ferro polida.

Saga era cuidadoso, o escravo estava limpo e bem-cuidado, aparenetemente. Sem ferimentos superficiais, sem uma sujeira na sua prisão. Como um lindo enfeite de quarto. É, Saga sabia mesmo como agrada-lo.

xXx

-Deixem-no aí, não toquem nele-disse com rispidez- cuidado, se o machucarem o imperador Shura irá cortar suas cabeças.

-O que é? Homem ? mulher? –um dos guardas falou olhando com curiosidade.

-Para o imperador tanto faz- riu outro- ele é conhecido por sua perverção.

-Bom para nós-disse um outro- o castelo vive cheio de mulheres e rapazes bonitos para podermos brincar- riu alto.

-É, assim que ele se cansa sobram muitas, e só os mais bonitos e bonitas são escolhidos para ficar aqui.

-Esse é bem bonito- disse o mais alto- eu ficarei com esse ouviram?

-Calem a boca- gritou Máscara- respeito com seu imperador, se querem mulher barata vão até a vila e peguem uma puta qualquer para vocês, as escravas são escravas do imperador.

-Quanta arrogância, só porque é o chefe da guarda-disse um com desprezo. Os outros se afastaram nesse momento e esse foi pego pelo pescoço em uma velocidade incrível.

-Quer que eu pendure a sua cabeça no meu quarto?-o chefe apertava com força, fazendo o rapaz gemer.

-Senhor, ele é tolo, ele não sabe o que fala, é novo ainda- suplicou o alto- meu irmão tem a língua afiada, por favor, perdoe-o.

-E se eu cortar a sua língua para você aprender a se colocar em seu lugar?-riu apertando ainda mais. O rapaz ficava cada vez mais roxo.

-Senhor!-gritou o irmão- eu lhe imploro, não o mate.

Com um soco, ele derrubou o rapaz que estrangulava- Não cheguei a esse posto deixando miseráveis como você me desrespeitar, mais uma e você morre. Tirem ele daqui e saiam da minha frente.

-Sim senhor- os guardas pegaram o rapaz inconsciente e saíram em disparada do quarto.

Mascara da morte virou para a gaiola, o rapaz ainda caído agora levantou o rosto perdido.

O guarda se aproximou e agaixou. O rapaz se encolheu temeroso, abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos, tremendo.

-Não se preocupe, não vou te machucar. Mas preciso manter os guardas em seus devidos lugares.

Os grandes olhos azuis o encararam com curiosidade, mas ainda parecia abatido e confuso.

-Entende a minha língua?

O outro acenou com a cabeça lentamente.

-Máscara!- a voz do imperador invadia o quarto.

-Majestade.

-Vá dizer as minhas servas para preparar um banho quente em meu banheiro particular.

-Sim senhor.

-O que me diz?- disse se aproximando da gaiola- belo presente, não?

Máscara da morte se manteve sério.

-Muito bonito senhor.

-Sim, sim, Saga, Saga, belo presente- rodeava a grade e o rapaz sentou no meio, evitando o alcance das mãos do imperador- eu esperava que ele me mandasse seu irmão gêmeo, mas isso, é tão bom quanto..

Uma serva que andava perto do quarto foi chamada e Máscara logo deu suas ordens, ela correu.

-Ele fala a nossa língua?

Máscara da Morte olhou para o escravo, que devolveu com uma expressão suplicante, como se pedisse silêncio.

-Não sei dizer, majestade. Ele não demonstra saber do que falamos.

-Bom, tanto faz por mim, não é de suas palavras que preciso. Aquele servo de Saga disse que ele é um artista, o que você acha que ele sabe fazer?

-Olhando para seus pés, majestade, com todo o respeito, acho que é um dançarino. Veja como seus músculos são pequenos porém firmes.

-Majestade- a conversa fora interrompida por uma escrava de pele da cor do café e roupas douradas e bem trabalhadas- seu banho está pronto-ela, como muitas outras em seu palácio não ousavam encarar o rei.

-Máscara, tire-o da gaiola e leve-o para se banhar e comer algo, depois coloque-o novamente em sua gaiola, ele passará a noite aqui, como um passarinho.

Uma profunda reverência e estava sozinho no quarto com aquela criatura. Os olhos tão tristes prendiam sua atenção. Ainda agaixado abraçando os próprios joelhos, achou que viu uma gota de lágrima fazer um caminho úmido pelo rosto delicado até cair em sua roupa. Os dedos eram longos e finos, nenhum anel, nenhuma jóia precisaria para enfeitá-lo. Máscara percebeu agora que a túnica parecia tocar sua pele com medo de machucá-lo. A leveza do tecido contrastando com as poucas curvas deixavam-no no mínimo irresistível. A boca arqueada em um arco perfeito, os cabelos brilhantes azuis.

O guarda abriu a gaiola com uma chava que foi lhe entregue pelo servo de Saga, esticou a mão chamando a criatura que se encolheu mais ainda, podia-se ouvi-lo tremer e seu coração acelerar.

-Venha, apenas um banho-tentou usar o tom mais delicado possível, mas ele continuou imóvel.

-VENHA-aumentou a voz, seu rosto já não podia mais ser visto com seus cabelos caindo sobre ele, agora apertava o corpo com tanta força que os músculos se enrijeceram e marcava de vermelho onde seus dedos apertavam.

Máscara da morte respirou fundo, teve que usar de máximo controle mental para não entrar na gaiola e puxá-lo pelos cabelos, tacando o no chão violentamente.

-Não o machucarei se você vier pacificamente, aceite, você está aqui e ficará as custas do rei até ele enjoar e te tacar para os guardas.

O rapaz soluçou, agora seu corpo tremia violentamente e seus próprios dedos machucavam seus braços.

-PARE-gritou ao se aproximar finalmente, puxando as mãos pequenas para as suas- Não seja idiota, se você se machucar será pior, ele fará o que quizer.

Ele parou assustado, levantou os olhos avermelhados e molhados, o nariz estava vermelho e ele soluçava.

Mascara da morte respirou fundo.

-Chega, venha comigo-puxou-o pelo braço para fora da gaiola, ele praticamente sendo arrastado aos tropeços quase caiu muitas vezes.

Chegaram a um banheiro perto do quarto do imperador, algumas escravas e escravos preparavam um banho.

-Limpem-no- disse empurrando ele para os escravos, nenhum se pronunciou, em silêncio um rapaz de cabelos verdes e um outro loiro agarraram o escravo novo antes que ele se machucasse e o conduziram delicadamente para próximo da banheira. Máscara permaneceu no local, observando o procedimento.

Delicadamente o rapaz de cabelos verdes soltou o manto branco, e o tecido escorreu pelo seu corpo como uma serpente, e a pele branca estava totalmente nu agora, de costas para o guarda.

Envergonhado, baixou o rosto e apertou os olhos com força, chorando baixinho.

Máscara extremeceu, jamais em sua vida vira algo parecido, sentiu seu corpo desobedecer e sua alma suplicar. Temendo por suas próprias reações virou-se de costas fechando seu punho,tentava evitar olhar, mas não resistia a espiar por cima do ombro.

O escravo o conduziu para um banco baixo onde começou o procedimento. Segurou uma de suas mãos e com uma esponja molhou suavemente seu corpo. O rapaz tremeu com a água fria e o outro riu.

-Você é muito bonito- disse o escravo de cabelos verdes enquanto usava uma esponja para ensaboá-lo- sua pele é lisa e macia, mas tem músculos.

Rapidamente o escravo viu seus trapos sendo agarrados e ele sendo levantado pelos braços.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Está se aproveitando dele?

' -Oh, não senhor-chorou-só disse que ele é bonito, pois é, por favor está me machucando, por favor.

Ele tirou sua espada de sua bainha colocando a no pescoço do rapaz, viu um filete de sangue escorrer quando passou de leve perto de sua garganta, o rapaz tinha a pele branca e delicada como a do novo brinquedo do imperador, ele chorou.

Máscara o largou no mesmo instante que notou isso e o escravo caiu no chão, chorando, o loiro rapidamente se aproximou, abraçando o outro escravo.

-Terminem logo- e se virou, saindo do banheiro.

-Shun, Shun – sussurrou o loiro- não chore, por favor.

-Estou bem, vamos terminar Hyoga, antes que ele volte e nos mate.

O rapaz com os cabelos azuis olhou para o escravo, viu seu sangue escorrer e levou uma das mãos para tocar o ferimento. Trocaram um olhar, cúmplice, piedoso, viram um no outro e ele colocou a mão sobre os cabelos verdes do rapaz.

Shun sorriu.

-Qual é seu nome?

Seus grandes olhos azuis piscaram fazendo seus cílios dançarem e ele apontou para uma das estátuas na parede, vários deuses e deusas gregos enfeitavam o grande salão.

-A...frodite?

O rapaz acenou.

-É isso mesmo? Você tem o nome da deusa da beleza?

Ele fez sim com a cabeça.

-  
-Por isso é tão bonito.

O loiro riu- Shun, sempre fazendo amigos.

xXx

Mascara da morte tirou sua armadura pesada e foi despido por alguns escravos, ele mesmo entrou em uma outra banheira, e lá, sozinho voltou a pensar no novo convidado. Sua pele delicada refletindo a luz, seus cabelos sedosos, fantasiando, passou a sentir seu corpo reagindo como um homem. Estava rígido.

Lembrou-se de quando segurou as mãos, mãos macias e delicadas tentando se machucar e gemeu baixo, suas próprias mãos agora percorriam seu corpo másculo. Grandes olhos azuis, uma pintinha chamando atenção, sua respiração acelerava. Suas mãos tocaram seus pontos mais sensíveis até descê-las finalmente. Pensou no tecido deslisando em toques suaves, pensou em seu corpo inteiro, nu, envergonhado, sentando no banco de mármore e na água escorrendo trilhando, gemeu. Acelerou, desejou, apertou, fantasiou segurando aquele quadril para si, invadindo-o, sujando-o, maculando-o. Com violência, imaginou se ouviria sua voz, sim, se tivesse naquela situação o faria gritar de dor e prazer, até suplicar por mais.

Iria invadi-lo de uma só vez, sem aviso, tocando e mordendo tudo o que conseguisse. Marcaria sua pele perfeita, sentiria sua pele entre seus dedos, chuparia, possuiria.

Sua respiração cada vez mais acelerava, assim como suas mãos, jogava a cabeça para trás serrando os dentes, sentiu-se esquentar como nunca, mais rápido, mais forte e seu corpo tremeu, no ápice, não segurou um grito de prazer. E respirou, tremendo, desacelerando as mãos devagar até que tudo voltasse ao normal.

xXx

Vestindo agora roupas mais leves, se dirigiu ao banheiro onde deveria buscar o escravo, tomou um grande susto quando o viu com os cabelos amarrados em um rabo alto, com os cachos caíndo suavemente pelo seu corpo, sua franja tampava seus olhos e duas mechas grossas molduravam seu rosto.

Vestia uma linda roupa de seda pura branca com detalhes dourados de rosas. Estava em pé calçando um par de sapatos da mesma cor da roupa porém feito do mais fino couro. Os escravos amarravam um decido vermelho em sua cintura.

Atordoado com a visão, andou sem conseguir tirar os olhos de sua beleza exótica, se aproximou e sentiu sua mente travar uma guerra sanguinária com seus desejos mais profundos.

O perfume inebriante o fez esquecer por alguns segundos de sua própria posição, aproximou-se de seu rosto delicado, seus olhos percorreram seu corpo inteiro.

Afrodite sentiu-se nu diante do guarda, estava acostumado a ser observado dessa maneira desde que fora raptado e vendido. Mas dessa vez, havia algo de diferente, tinha muito medo do guarda. Medo, não, pavor, mas havia algo nele, que nem ele mesmo saberia dizer.

Aparentemente as drogas que o fizeram tomar já não estavam fazendo efeito, e ele parecia um pouco mais lúcido.

-Venha- disse secamente. E virou-se de costas. Levou-o a um salão cuja distância do teto até o chão deveria ser de no mínimo 4 metros, haviam pilastras bem trabalhadas e uma longa mesa com um tecido branco cobrindo, castiçais com velas iluminavam o local, altas janelas com cortinas pesadas de veludo e lindamente bordadas em uma das paredes e na outra, grandes quadros antigos.

Na mesa haviam pratos e talheres finos, o cheiro da comida quente dançava no ar abrindo o apetite de Máscara.

Ele se sentou mandando que o escravo fizesse o mesmo.

-Coma.

O rapaz sentou-se apenas e encarou a comida.

-Coma eu disse.

Nada.

O guarda respirou profundamente, era preciso muita paciência para não matá-lo.

-Ótimo, você tem duas escolhas, ou você come sozinho, ou o imperador vai mandar os escravos de alimentarem, e garanto que isso não será de bom agrado, irão te amarrar e enfiar toda comida goela abaixo com um funil, como fazemos com os patos, acredite, eu já vi isso.

O escravo tremeu, colocou uma mão sobre um garfo, mas não o pegou.

Na porta da sala estavam os escravos que o lavaram. E o de cabelos verdes se aproximou com cuidado, tentando não alarmar o guarda.

-Sr. Afrodite, coma, por favor, não queremos ser obrigados a machucá-lo, já fiz muito isso.

Máscara da morte surpreendeu-se, então ele tinha dito seu próprio nome aos escravos e a ele não, quem aquele bastardozinho pensava que era, levantou e agarrou a gola de Shun, o garoto pulou em desespero.

-Como sabe o nome dele? Ele falou com você é? O que você fez com ele?

-Pare-gritou o loiro- solte-o, por favor senhor, Shun não fez nada, ele só perguntou o nome do rapaz que está com o senhor, por favor.

Afrodite levantou com um pulo e segurou a mão de Máscara e começou a chorar.

-Por favor-sua voz saiu tremida, temerosa. Como se à muito não falasse nada, suave e melódica.

Chocado, o chefe da guarda largou o escravo e agarrou o braço de Afrodite.

-Quer dizer que vocês são amigos agora?

Ele se encolheu, não tinha esperanças de viver à muito tempo, mas não queria que ninguém morresse por ele.

Máscara da morte resmungou algo e largou-o. Voltando a seu prato.

Os três respiraram aliviados . Afrodite sentou-se novamente.

Temendo outro ataque ao seu novo amigo, Afrodite começou a comer. O sabor forte da comida o fez se sentir enjoado, apenas algumas garfadas fora o suficiente para deixar seu carrasco satisfeito.

xXx

-Entre- apontou para a gaiola. O outro entrou, silenciosamente e sentou-se em seu canto.

-Se você quer sobreviver, deve ser mais obediente, está me ouvindo? Acha que sou cruel, mas não sou nada comparado ao imperador.

Encolhido novamente. Escorado em um dos cantos e Máscara deu a volta por fora, onde poderia ver as costas e os cabelos saindo pelas grades.

-Juro que não lhe farei mal se me obedecer, posso garantir que estará vivo mesmo com o rei sádico que tenho. Mas você precisa aprender a me ouvir.

-De que adianta?- sussurrou mais para si do que para ser ouvido.

-O que?

Ele levantou o rosto,mas seus olhos se mantinham baixo.

-De que adianta eu estar vivo, se por dentro estou morto desde que me tiraram de minha família? Não sou tolo, sei que jamais voltarei para lá.

-Jamais mesmo, se ele enjoar de você, você se tornará um escravo como aqueles dois, Shun e Hyoga.

-Não tenho um motivo para continuar vivo portanto, se quizer cortar o meu pescoço agora, esteje à vontade.

-Então porque está vivo agora? Porque não se matou? Não me diga que faltou oportunidades, o que te impediu de cortar seu próprio pescoço com a faca da mesa?

Silêncio e ele voltou a se encolher.

Queria morrer, mas jamais pensou em utilizar de modos tão violentos para se matar, ele presava, mais do que tudo, a sua própria imagem. Como as mulheres, grande partes das mulheres não se machucam para cometer suicídio, utilizam de remédios ou cortam os pulsos e se tentasse cortar seus próprios pulsos sabia que seria impedido com toda certeza.

-Máscara da Morte, pode se retirar agora- Uma voz ecoou atrás de si, seu imperador depravado entrava no quarto vestindo apenas um roupão leve. Estava seguido por suas duas esposas, ambas de cabeça baixa e os rostos marcados com um grande S. Traidoras, tentaram fugir com seus amantes, mas Shura não matava quem o traía, não, antes disso as marcavam onde mais lhe afetavam. Provavelmente o resto de seus corpos estavam também queimados, doloridos.

-Amarre essas duas no porão, amanhã irei matar seus amantes em sua frente.

Ambas gemeram, choravam.

Afrodite olhou estarrecido para o rosto das duas mulheres que gruniam e gemiam baixinho de dor. As feridas ainda queimavam e o cheiro de pele chamuscada invadia o ar.

Ele tremeu. Começou a chorar pela visão que tivera, duas mulheres tão bonitas. Sim, o destino era cruel com elas e Shura olhou para ele, faminto.

Viu que o imperador lambeu os beiços ao encará-lo e ele sentiu seu coração disparar de pavor.

Máscara da morte fechou o punho, pegou a corda que amarrava as duas e as afastou de lá o mais rápido possível, sabia o que iria acontecer agora, se odiava por isso, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Se falasse algo seria pior até para o escravo.

Levou-as para o porão onde seus amantes as esperavam, ambos desmaiados pela dor da tortura e elas choraram novamente.

"Quanta dor nesse lugar", foi tudo o que pensou. Ele obedecia sim, finjia que não se importava, era mau e cruel, mas no fundo desaprovava o modo sádico do imperador comandar.

Ao subir novamente para seus aposentos, olhou para o corredor que levaria ao quarto em que Afrodite estava, Shura tinha muitos quartos para todas as suas e os seus amantes. Tinham tudo o que desejavam, menos a liberdade. E sofreriam como objetos inanimados vivendo às custas da boa vontade do imperador até que ele se enjoasse e o mandasse para a escravidão. Queria ir socorrer o escravo novo por quem sentiu afinidade à primeira vista, sentiu seu corpo tremer novamente ao pensar nele nú, disponível à Shura, que com certeza não o trataria como deveria.

Exitou.

Desceu até seu próprio quarto e mandou chamar um de seus amantes, loiro, delicado como uma mulher.

Foi violento e imprevisível, mas o loiro não reclamava, era a vida que queria, e entre gritos e suspiros, aliviou-se.

xXx

Shura olhou para aquele ser tão exótico, jamais vira algo assim em sua vida, era como um animal selvagem acuado. Adorava caçar e abriu a gaiola entrando com cuidado.

Afrodite estava paralisado, tinha certeza que não se importava mais com seu corpo, mas agora, após ver as duas mulheres sentia tanto pavor que poderia desmaiar.

-Shh, não tema- disse com um sorriso malicioso enquanto se aproximava engatinhando- venha até aqui- esticou a mão.

Afrodite tremeu e chorou, e não sentiu nada, somente suas pernas se moveram rápido tentando desviar do homem na sua frente, quando passou por ele sentiu seu pé ser puxado e uma gargalhada alta. O chão da gaila era fria. Um pé estava sobre suas costas.

-Adoro brincar.

Ele se debateu, chutou, gritou, sentiu seu pulso agora ser agarrado e foi arrastado pelos cabelos até a cama gigante.

Shura apanhou algumas vezes, mas nada que realmente machucasse.

-Selvagem é?-disse enquanto acareciava seu rosto vermelho, e um tapa forte acertou Afrodite- vou te ensinar umas lições. Com uma tira de couro amarrou os pulsos do rapaz, e um chute no estômago o fez contorcer de dor e gritar.

-Eu garanto que você vai gostar- Afrodite de bruços na cama, com as mãos nas costas e Shura montado nele, segurando seus cabelos para trás encostado em seu pescoço.

Passou a língua em sua orelha mordendo-a com força e deu um soco em sua cabeça, deixando Afrodite completamente desnorteado.

Com uma mordida forte, arrancou sangue de seu ombro ainda sob a roupa fina que logo seria arrancada.

-Gosta não é mesmo? Gosta de sentir dor- riu enquanto puxava seus cabelos com força e mordia-lhe o corpo todo.

-Não se preocupe, não vou machucar seu lindo rosto- rasgou-lhe toda a roupa com um punhal que escondia entre os travesseiros, revelando a pele branca.- só faço isso com traidoras, como aquelas que você viu.

Completamente nú, amarrado, humilhado, de bruços em uma cama. Afrodite, que já havia desistido de viver, sentiu sua alma se perder e desejou com todas as suas forças que alguém o matasse.

Shura passou a lâmina fria nas costas do rapaz suavemente, fazendo pequenos riscos vermehos de sangue aparecer para em seguida lambê-lo.

-Sim, sim, delicioso- gemia enquanto esfregava sua ereção nas coxas.

O rapaz já não se debatia mais.

Ele o virou de frente agora, podia encará-lo nos olhos, e que olhos, azuis como o céu, vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Deu um beijo quente em seu brinquedo que continuou imóvel agora, não tinha mais reação alguma. Isso irritou o imperador. Virou-o de costas novamente, abriu as pernas de Afrodite e sorriu.

-Quero ver você não fazer nada quando eu fizer o que quero.

Sem aviso, sem preparação, sem nada, abriu sua calça apenas para seu prazer, sem arrancá-la toda, retirou a camisa para sentir as costas macias e o invadiu.

Afrodite urrou de dor, sentiu-se ser dividido no meio.

De novo e de novo, entrando e saindo completamente, estocadas violentas.

-AHHHHHHH- gritou, seus gemidos cruéis se misturavam com os rangidos da cama e o choro do escravo. Puxou-o pelos cabelos fazendo sua cabeça ser jogada para trás-Gosta não é? como se sente?-ofegava- vagabundo, com quantos já sentiu isso heim? Ahh, apertado, como é apertado- queria segurar, mas seu membro era estrangulado e não aguentou.

Preencheu seu interior com uma última e forte estocada. Depois devagar para terminar.

Quando achou que estaria acabado e sentiu-o sair de si viu o imperador levantando e puxando seus cabelos junto. Uma mistura de sangue e sêmem escorria, manchando a cama.

Sentiu sua ereção ser lambida sem nenhuma delicadeza.

-Se você não levantar, irei arrancá-lo com essa adaga.

E Afrodite temeu, tinha que se excitar, mas como em meio à tanta dor? Lembrou-se do homem que vira à pouco, tinha medo dele, mas pensando bem, fora atencioso, era rude e mal educado, mas não fizera nada de mal, nada comparado com o imperador à sua frente.

Pensou se seu corpo seria tão bronzeado quanto seu rosto e mãos, seus olhos despindo-o, e sentiu novamente sua ereção ser tomada, imaginou que fosse o guarda e gemeu.

Suas mãos foram soltas e ele passuo a mão em si mesmo.

-Assim mesmo, sei que está gostando- e foi empurrado para deitar-se.

Afrodite desceu suas próprias mãos para sua ereção, ajudando o imperador, e o rei lambeu os lábios enquanto olhava.

Mordeu a parte de dentro de sua coxa e lambeu o orifício sujo e melado, passou a língua pela ponta e ouviu outro gemido profundo.

O corpo de Afrodite já não obedecia mais, suas mãos apertavam os lençóis com força e ele jogava a cabeça para trás e para os lados, gritando. Seu corpo levantou empurrando-se para dentro aumentando a velocidade.

Shura chupava com força, apertava os mamilos delicados de Afrodite causando dor, e Afrodite se condenou por sentir prazer em seus lábios.

Seu corpo se contraiu com força em um espasmo quando chegou ao ápice, gemendo alto.

Shura chupou com força, rápido, fazendo movimentos com sua cabeça até sentir sua boca ser completamente preenchida com o líquido branco.

Engoliu com prazer.

Afrodite novamente derramava lágrimas de vergonha, mas não teve tempo para descançar, foi virado novamente e sentiu Shura entre suas pernas, roçando rígido em sua entrada.

-Viu como eu não sou totalmente ruim, sei que você gostou- seu hálito quente em sua nuca e ele afundou o rosto nos travesseiros, seu corpo todo doía-seus gemidos, ah, geme gostoso- sentiu a ereção do imperador novamente em suas coxas.

Foi invadido novamente, violentamente, dessa vez o Imperador sentado, cavalgando. Shura saiu um pouco e o puxou para ficar de joelhos e novamente foi invadido.-AH, gritou Shura- assim é ainda mais apertado-gemeu e ofegou.

A noite parecia uma eternidade. De seu local, saía uma mistura de sangue com o liquido que Shura derramara. Exausto o imperador deixou o quarto e chamou uma serva para se limpar, deixando Afrodite imóvel em sua cama. Partiria para um outro quarto para dormir sozinho.

Máscara da Morte entrou pela porta, seu coração falhou quando viu a cena, sabia que era isso que aconteceria, mas não sabia que ficaria tão chocado.

Vira Afrodite, lindo, perfeito, corpo imaculado sendo banhado e agora, caído, nú, corpo totalmente marcado por dentes, unhas, lâmina. E viu sua linda bunda definida manchada de sangue.

O rapaz tinha os olhos semi-cerrados e tremia.

Pegou-o no colo como uma princesa, enrolou-o em lençóis limpos e o levou ao seu próprio quarto. Um banho e ele estava limpo, mas não se sentiria melhor, jamais.

Afrodite acordou na madrugada, à terrível noite ainda aparecia em flashsback em seus olhos e não conseguiu aquietar seu coração.

Notou o guarda que havia cuidado de si deitado ao seu lado, vestido. Os olhos escuros o encarava.

-Vi muita coisa nesse mundo, nenhuma delas tão puro como você. Fiz muita coisa de errado, mas hoje, farei algo por você.

-Não quero mais nada, não espero nada-sentou-se na cama abraçando os joelhos.

-Irei te dar a liberdade de seu coração. Logo ele notará que você não está na cama, mas não deixarei isso acontecer de novo- segurou em suas mãos e o ajudou a se levantar, enrolou-o novamente em lençóis e caminharam juntos por um longo corredor, em silêncio.

Muitos guardas gritavam, o imperador corria em sua frente, trocaram olhares acusadores. No alto de uma das torres o chefe da guarda imperial abraçava carinhosamente um escravo.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

-Confia em mim?-sussurou em seu ouvido, e Afrodite apenas acenou.

-Um segundo com você é tudo que eu pedi nesse mundo- Afrodite disse- já posso desaparecer.

Ali, no alto da sacada dois amantes abraçados, sumiram em meio à escuridão da noite.

..XXXXX...

Olá, meu nome é Freedom, essa é a primeira fanfict que escrevo nessa conta, fiz essa conta pois a minha está sendo vigiada por membros de minha família, o que não me permite ter total liberdade sobre as minhas palavras. Sempre quiz escrever lemons e dark lemons. perdoem-me se ficou vulgar.

Dark lemon ficou meio pesado, mas eu queria colocar sofrimento mesmo. E no fundo a liberdade de um amor.

Se eles morreram ou não, bem isso fica para depois.

Espero que gostem.

_Freedom_


	2. Despertar2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Kurumada que os criou tão lindamente perversos para mim q-q**

_Essa fict contém conteúdo Lemon(sexo homosexual) e darklemon ( estupro), quem não gosta tem um X bem no canto de sua tela, faça bom uso dela._

Ele soluçava e esfregava o rosto com as mãos. O loiro o abraçava com força, seu coração era frágil e gentil, e o pouco tempo que Shun estiver com o novo escravo havia sido o suficiente para tanto sofrimento.

-Não chore- tentava acalmá-lo em vão enquanto afagava seus cabelos verdes.

O quarto era velho , um porão de madeira com colchões de palha velho, mas haviam plantas para tentar alegrar o ambiente. Foi limpo com muito esmero para se sentirem o mais confortáveis possíveis.

O inverno era rigoroso, os ventos gritavam melancólicamente por entre os furos e traziam consigo um frio cortante. A neve que se acumulava no telhado fazia o ambiente parecer como se estivessem lá fora. Mas não havia problemas, era lá que eles encontravam a paz.

-Não queria que ele sofresse-disse- não queria que ele..-e desabou de chorar novamente.

Ele o apertou com mais força, isso tudo provavelmente trazia dolorosas lembranças do passado que não conseguiria jamais esquecer.

-Eu entendo porquê ele pulou, eu pularia se você não...oh pelos Deuses- apertou as mãos que agarravam a camisa amarelada de seu amante- Hyoga..

-Shh...oh Shun, não pense nisso, por favor- queria que com seus braços fizesse seu sofrimento desaparecer, queria com todas as forças que nascessem novamente, juntos, sem nada para ocupar seus pesadelos à noite.

Voltou a chorar, não conseguiu jantar nem apaziguar o choro.

xXx

A pior lição que você aprende nesse mundo é que a vida é cruel com quem é bom. Shun fora um doce menino, amado pelo seu irmão e protegido por todos à sua volta.

Era inocente ainda quando sua vila fora assaltada pelos homens do imperador com a desculpa de que não haviam pago seus impostos. Mortes, incêndios, tudo de repente era um caos. Um dos guardas o viu correndo entre os escombros e multidão e rapidamente o botou em seu cavalo.

-Um ótimo presente para o rei, você é o que ? um menino? Uma menina?

Seu irmão gritou, com uma espada atacou o guarda, matando-o instantaneamente, puxou seu irmão do cavalo e logo foram cercados.

Era forte, mas era apenas um, embora tivesse conseguido desarmar a maior parte dos guardas, apanhou até cair desmaiado no chão, inconciente ia morrer ali.

Shun gritou, pulou sobre seu irmão e implorou para deixá-lo em paz. Iria sem protestar se eles fossem embora da vila.

Jamais o viu novamente.

xXx

-Idiota- gritou o imperador, um soco seco cortou o ar- vá, prepare meu banho antes que eu mande arrancar-te a cabeça.

O antigo imperador era bondoso, perdera sua esposa no parto de seu filho Shura. Jamais notou seu filho, estava ocupado com suas amante. Uma serva de cabelos dourados e olhos escuros era sua favorita. A engravidou, mas em sua posição não fez nada além de garantir apenas que seu filho sobreviveria, assim como todos os outros. Nem que fosse como escravo. E foi assim que cresceu, entre os outros servos, o rosto do imperador estava refletido no seu, era idêntico ao pai, mas ninguém nunca fez pergunta alguma.

O tempo passou e essa história fora esquecida e, pelo modo como era tratado, muitos acharam que se tratasse de mais um ex-amante.

Quando o viu chegando, um garoto, deveria ser pouco mais novo que si, rosto delicado como o de uma menina, cabelos verdes, amarrado, havia apanhado muito e andava cambaleante.

Seu meio-irmão se encantou à primeira vista, é claro, quem não se encantaria? Até mesmo naquele estado Hyoga tremeu quando o viu.

Mas nada pode fazer para protegê-lo, e, se arriscaria por um desconhecido?

Algumas semanas haviam se passado, Hyoga imaginou que o garoto novo estivesse em pedaços por dentro já. Não costumava pensar nos amantes de Shura, ou ficaria louco, mas aquele exalava inocência, e um grande peso tomou sua consciência.

No jardim, cuidava das flores brancas de lírio, adorava as flores brancas, ele o viu novamente. Deitado, o ar estava levemente frio, o sol refletia em sua pele branca e ele escondia seu rosto entre os braços.

Os cabelos verdes estavam penteados, ele vestia uma túnica branca de seda pura, parecia a própria reencarnação dos anjos.

-Se ele te pegar aqui, você morre.

Assustado, o rapaz levantou o rosto para encarar os olhos azuis.

-Não me importo-logo mudou sua postura para defensiva- já estou morto.

-Venha, irei te levar para o imperador, antes que ele sinta sua falta.

-Não sentirá, chegaram meninas novas de um reino pequeno que ele derrotou, os outros escravos me disseram que eu teria que trabalhar a partir de agora, ou não poderia comer, disseram que ele nem se lembrará de mim mesmo, portanto tenho que viver como os outros escravos, prefiro morrer ja que ele se esqueceu da minha vila.-falava com dificuldade parecia sonolento, não se movia e seus olhos voltaram a estar semi-serrados. Seu rosto parecia mais branco que o normal.

Agora que Hyoga notava, seus pulsos cortados e o sangue jorrava inundando a terra.

xXx.

Shun chegara ao castelo do reino, mal saíra de sua vila e apanhara tanto que perdera a consciência no caminho, abriu os olhos com dificuldade, seu rosto não estava tão grave, mas seu corpo doía, foi jogado no chão sem pieadade, como um prêmio.

O rei, imperador Shura de quem tanto ouvira falar estava a fitá-lo, seus olhos refletiam crueldade pura e ele sorriu.

Shun teve suas roupas rasgadas e agora não vestia mais nada, seu corpo ferido e sujo foi examinado com cautela.

-Já esteve com alguém?- foi a primeira coisa que ouviu alguém lhe perguntar desde que saíra de sua casa.

Mais um soco e ele estava se contorcendo no chão.

-Respeito com o imperador- um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados castanhos gritava em seu ouvido.

-Nã..não majestade.

-Hmm, ótimo, quero esse e aquelas meninas que trouxeram anteriormente, lavem esse e tragam para meu quarto, façam-no comer.

Shun foi levado arrastado para um banheiro onde mulheres e homens o limpavam, foi arrastado a um salão onde foi forçado a comer. Não estava com fome, estava com medo de mais para comer e um dos guardas o segurou pelos braços e um outro, com uma colher, enfiava goela à baixo.

Shun tossiu e vomitou a comida no chão, o grupo de guardas riu.

-Coma ou faremos você comer novamente!

Ele obedeceu.

Logo estava em um grande quarto pomposo, sentia falta do seu irmão mais do que tudo na vida, mas tinha que ter feito isso.

O imperador entrou pela porta com um sorriso nos lábios.

Shun estava nu. Sua pele era branca como a neve, seu corpo pouco definido, exalava um perfume doce.

Rapidamente o rei o agarrara pelos cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás fazendo-o abrir a boca, um beijo quente e violento, Shura mordeu os lábios delicados fazendo um filete de sangue sair pela sua boca.

Lambeu.

Rapidamente o imperador estava nú também, Shum pôde ver sua ereção, não haviam feito nada ainda e ele já estava excitado.

Temeu.

Shura sentou-se na cama puxando a cabeça de sua vítima para si, -chupe-disse- se fizer uma gracinha, farei você sofrer tanto que desejará a morte.

Shun obedeceu, chorou baixinho quando sentiu sua cabeça ser puxada em direção ao membro grande, sentiu ânsia quando a cabeça bateu em sua garganta. Não sabia o que fazer mas tinha um medo terrível controlando-o.

Várias vezes foi puxado com força, o imperador conduzia a velocidade, puxando sua cabeça. Shun sentia os pêlos encostarem em seu nariz e sentiu que sufocaria até a morte com um membro tão grande. A velocidade foi aumentado e Shun imaginou que o imperador estava perto de gozar quando sentiu seu membro pulsando em sua língua.

-Ahh-gritou preenchendo a boca do rapaz. Em um espasmo que o fez se contorcer.

-Beba tudo- disse sorrindo.

Jogou Shun na cama de barriga para cima, abriu suas pernas e o invadiu.

Shun gritou, doía, não apenas doía, achava que morreria de dores quando suas pernas eram seguradas para cima e Shura entrava e saía violentamente.

Gritou quando sentiu sua perna sendo mordida, e viu sangue escorrer pelos lençóis, imaginou se morreria de tanta dor.

Shura lambeu o sangue da perna, seu membro estava vermelho pelo sangue de ter ferido um corpo tão delicado, seu membro pulsava, era gritante, apertado, delicioso. Não se satisfez com apenas uma vez, o imperador continuou até de manhã.

Dia após dia Shun foi violentado, não poderia sair do quarto. Durante o tempo em que esteve preso, diariamente sofria, além do abuso, violência.. até que veio um aviso.. de um dos criados que o limpava, ele deveria deixar o lugar, o imperador conseguira algo novo para se entreter e provavelmente jamais se lembraria de Shun novamente, porém ele teria que trabalhar no castelo pelo resto de sua vida, se o imperador soubesse que ele havia ido embora, mesmo alguém que não reconhece seria um traidor.

Decidiu então morrer. Era o fim.

.xXx.

Estava frio, tremeu, procurou algo para se cobrir, não se lembrava bem onde estava, atrás de suas pálpebras notou uma luz fraca.

Seu corpo estava fraco, se lembrava do que havia acontecido? Abriu os olhos com cuidado, seu pulso latejava. Pouco a pouco foi se lembrando, estava no jardim, havia achado um lindo punhal cravejado de diamantes em um dos corredores e decidiu acabar com seu próprio sofrimento.

Morreria em meio às flores.

Olhou para os próprios pulsos, curativos de tecido rasgado seguravam o sangue que agora não jorrava mais. Sentou-se com dificuldades em uma cama antiga, tudo cheirava madeira velha.

-Acordou?

Shun ainda estava atordoado, levantou-se com dificuldade e notou que era aquele guarda loiro que falara com ele nos jardins, antes dele desmaiar. Segurava um prato em suas mãos.

-Tome, coma, você precisa comer para se sentir melhor.

Ele colocou o prato no colo do rapaz e encheu a com o líquido escuro e grosso, ofereceu-a ao garoto que apenas olhou assustado.

-Coma, por favor- sua voz era suave e levemente rouca, seus olhos eram azuis como o céu.

-Por quê?

-Coma, se comer se sentirá bem, mais forte, você perdeu muito sangue, precisa de nutrientes, foi um milagre ter sobrevivido.

Seu rosto parecia vazio e cansado, os olhos verdes não tinham brilho e pareciam perto de chorar.

O loiro segurou a mão do outro.

-Sou Hyoga, por acaso.

-Shun.

-Shun, é um nome bonito.

-Meu irmão que deu, ele que me criou.

-Shun, quero conversar mais com você, mas se você não comer não melhorará- doce, gentil? O garoto se assustou, à quanto tempo ninguém era assim com ele, desde que saíra de sua vila, sua vida se tornara o próprio submundo.

Aceitou a colherada, o sabor levemente salgado parecia delicioso. Instintivamente aceitou outra e mais outra.

Quando acabou, sentiu seu coração apertar com força e desabou na cama, afundando a cabeça e cobrindo seu rosto com os braços, os pulsos ainda doíam. Começou a chorar compulsivamente.

Hyoga não soube direito o que o levou a salvar o garoto, e o que o fazia agora colocar a mão em seus cabelos. Mas tinha certeza que sentia uma certa afinidade.

Dias se passaram, Shun comia devagar e aos poucos se sentia mais forte, mas ainda não sorria, não havia vida dentro dele. Todos os dias Hyoga voltava para lhe trazer comida e conversar.

Algumas semanas se passaram e quando Hyoga chegou em seu próprio quarto com um prato de comida, não viu o rapaz em sua cama. O desespero tomou conta de si, vasculhou todos os cantos do lugar feio em que estavam, e nada, viu um pedaço de madeira fora do lugar e correu. No telhado, o vento estava forte.

Pendurado, arranjando um lugar melhor para ter uma visão de baixo estava Shun. E Hyoga gritou.

-Venha para cá.

-Para que?

-Shun, volte, por favor.

-Hyoga agradeço todos os dias pela sua bondade, mas não posso mais- chorou, seu rosto vermelho e seus olhos inchados denunciava que havia chorado antes também.- não tenho motivos para viver.

-Shun, se não tem por quem viver, viva por mim-gritou

-O que?

-Shun, volte, eu imploro, sei que não tenho o direito de dizer, mas...desde o dia em que te vi, caído no chão, eu me apaixonei, por favor, a cada dia que passa eu te amo mais e mais, não me deixe por favor.

-Eu sei que isso tudo tem sido terrível, oh por deus não faço idéia do que você passou com aquele idiota do imperador. Tenho certeza que é algo horrível que o leva a se matar, eu vi muitos de seus ex-escravos e escravas se matarem, sei que é egoísmo meu, mas por favor, volte, eu lhe imploro-sentiu suas próprias lágrimas rolarem.

Shun exitou por um momento, tinha pesadelos quase todas as noites dos dias horríveis, mas lembrou-se de seu irmão e da promessa que havia feito no passado, que seria forte. Olhou para aquele rapaz chorando por si, os dias em que eles estavam juntos não eram tão ruins assim, por alguns momentos ele esquecia da dor e finalmente tomou coragem para dar uns passos em direção ao quarto.

Se abraçaram tenramente, choraram juntos compulsivamente até sentir que não haveria mais lágrimas.

O pesadelo não havia acabado, haviam noites em que Shun pensava em desaparecer desse mundo, acordava suado e tremendo, chorava. Mas aos poucos foi deixando o outro entrar em seu coração, quando se viu, estava igualmente apaixonado.

Em uma noite fria de inverno, havia terminado seu trabalho e esperava Hyoga em seu quarto. Hyoga entrou se despindo e sentou em seu canto com sua bacia para um banho quando sentiu suas costas ser abraçada por alguém. Ouviu soluços.

-Shun? O que houve?-virou-se preocupado, o outro vestia apenas trapos velhos e curtos, seu corpo fino e branco e coberto por cicatrizes causados por Shura era vizível, a marca da tentativa de suicídio ainda estava muito clara. E ele o abraçou.

-Hyoga-sussurrou o apertando em seus braços.

-Shun, me diga, o que houve, o que aconteceu?-afastou o rosto puxando o de Shun para encarar seus olhos. Sua respiração falhou, por alguns segundos o que viu não era aquele rosto vago e triste, era um sorriso singelo e gentil.

-Obrigado por tudo.

Se abraçaram, Hyoga sentiu-se no céu, encarou o amigo novamente e beijou-lhe os olhos, a testa e a bochecha molhada de lágrimas, como se pedisse permissão. Shun continuou a sorrir e ele finalmente se aproximou dos lábios delicados e rosados. Começou lentamente apenas tocando, suavemente passou a língua pedindo permissão para entrar, deveria ter o máximo de cuidado.

As mãos de Shun estavam sobre os ombros nus de Hyoga e entreabriu a boca para deixá-lo entrar.

Iniciaram uma dança suave, lambendo levemente os dentes e passando pelo céu da boca. As mãos de Hyoga tocaram suas costas em carícias.

Sentiu Shun extremecer e parou, preocupado.

-Shun, eu sei que você passou por muito, por isso não quero fazer nada para te assustar.

-Está tudo bem...mas...tenho medo de como vou reagir quando você ver meu corpo...marcado- falava com muitas pausas.

Hyoga segurou em sua mão e o conduziu até sua cama, despiu o amigo que rubrou violentamente. Realmente Shura havia judiado de sua pele delicada, marcas de cortes agora estavam escurecidas no corpo inteiro, pode ver alguns talhos feito por facas e dentes.

-Você é a criatura mais linda que já vi em minha vida-disse- olhe para mim, não precisei te tocar para estar nesse estado.

Shun se assustou ao ver a ereção em pé. Sorriu nervosamente, estava feliz, porém temia o que iria acontecer.

Hyoga se deitou sobre ele e sentiu sua ereção roçar em sua coxa, sua boca foi invadida novamente, agora um pouco mais forte, Hyoga apartou o beijo indo para a orelha, dando leves mordidinhas, passou para o pescoço onde Shun sentiu um arrepio.

Shun gemeu, sentiu seu próprio corpo reagir, estava excitado. Seus gemidos incentivavam ainda mais Hyoga que desceu sua língua para seu corpo, lambeu devagar seus mamilos arrancando gemidos altos. Desceu mais percorrendo a barriga e chupando levemente. Olhou para Shun, seu rosto estava avermelhado e ofegante, e Hyoga sorriu.

-Ah...-sua coxa estava sendo lambida- Hy..o..ahh-era vez da outra coxa, torutrante, passou para os testículos e lambeu bem devagar sua ereção. Shun gritou, desacostumado sentiu seu corpo se contorcer involuntáriamente e gozou logo.

Hyoga chupou tudo, bebendo e subiu novamente para Shun, rindo.

Shun virou de costas para Hyoga, totalmente envergonhado.

-Oh, meu amor, não fique assim.- beijou-lhe as costas e o abraçou por trás, Shun sentiu que Hyoga ainda estava "em pé"

-Você quer...-disse.

-Não, Shun, não quero te machucar- acariciou suas costas.

-Não..vai...

-Tem certeza?

Balançou a cabeça. Tinha medo, mas tinha que agradecer por tudo que tinha feito por si.

Estava deitado de barriga para cima, Hyoga cobriu seu corpo com o dele e o beijou novamente. Lambeu os dedos e desceu até a entrada de Shun que gemeu ao tentar um dedo.

-Dói?

-Um pouco, mas tudo bem- ah que diferença, Shura o invadira várias vezes sem jamais ter preparado Shun com tanto carinho.

Um segundo dedo e Shun gritou, seu corpo se contraiu e Hyoga imediatamente parou.

-Tudo bem, Shun, fazemos outro dia.

-Não, tudo bem, vai.

-Mas..

-Hyoga..eu quero você, quero sentir você e apagar o imperador da minha mente, quero sentir que seremos um só, quero que essa seja a minha lembrança de ter meu corpo preenchido, quero você dentro de mim.

Hyoga concordou, devagar roçou na entrada, relutante, empurrou levemente a cabeça, sentiu seu membro ser apertado, se empurrou mais lentamente que sua consciência permitiu, era muito melhor do que imaginava.

Quase gozou assim que sentiu que tinha entrado inteiro, sentiu o ímpeto de se mover com velocidade, mas Shun ainda chorava.

-Tudo bem ..pode se mecher-disse baixinho.

Hyoga sentiu que seu instinto gritava, era bom demais para se controlar, e se moveu, Shun gemeu, fazia caretas, doía. Hyoga viu o membro adormecido de Shun e passou a tocá-lo, de leve, apertando a ponta e descendo e subindo devagar, logo estava exicitado também.

-Ah..obrigado.

Doía, mas as mãos habilidosas de Hyoga o fez relaxar, era bom ser tocado, mais rápido, as estocadas aumentavam. A dor deu lugar ao prazer, a mão apertava agora com mais força. Shun sentiu seu corpo tremer, gemeu alto quando se contraiu.

-Ah, Hyoga! Ahhh- a barriga de ambos estava molhado agora.

Hyoga sentiu seu pênis tão apertado pelo orgasmo de Shun que não conseguiu se segurar, explodiu dentro de seu amante,-ah Shun, eu vou...ahhh- soltando seu jato quente em um espasmo forte e um grito de prazer.

xXx

-Hyoga- limpou as lágrimas.

-Sim?

-Acha que eles estão juntos agora?

-Não acho, Shun, eu tenho certeza, não teriam a menor chance por aqui.

-Acha que um dia esse pesadelo vai acabar? Esse inferno que é esse lugar se tornará um lugar melhor?

-Não sei Shun...talvez...

xXx

Olá.

Sou eu novamente. Fiz com bastante(2) lemons dessa vez.

Não sei se estou agradando e.e queria que quem lê minhas ficts deixassem reviews.

Bom, essa é a segunda parte, vai ter mais um pouco, com outros personagens sim. Queria uma história com lemon, romance, sadismo, dark lemon e é claro, histórias, porque não quero nada como um filme pornô que as pessoas chegam e se comem u-u.

Obrigada a quem leu até aqui.

Bye

Freedom


End file.
